Iron Queen
by Sleeping Dragon2333
Summary: The thing about rebirth is, it can, be a real pain in the ass, no matter the time, no matter the lifestyle it's always the same. She wasn't new in finding herself being reborn, as the bastard daughter from a one night stand. However in saying that, she's never really lived any of her lives and it's been a long, long, long time since she's found something wroth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The thing about rebirth is, it can, be a real pain in the ass, no matter the time, no matter the lifestyle it's always the same. She wasn't new in finding herself being reborn, as the bastard daughter from a one night stand. However in saying that, she's never really lived any of her lives and it's been a long, long, long time since she's found something wroth fighting for. One billionaire, Tony Stark had given her a reason to do just that.

Note:

Disclaimed: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel Universe, I do however own my OC.

Warning: There's mention of a couple of dark concepts such, as child abusive and suicidal events, however despite all this it never goes into full details about the said concepts.

Pairing: Mostly cannon, but there well be Peter Parker x OC, later on.

The Peter in this fan fiction will be, based on the 2012 Spider Man version and not the Spider Man Homecoming.

* * *

She's remembers most of them, most of her past lives, she remembers being a farmer's daughter living in World War one, remembers being a princess, forced to marry someone she never loved and only tolerate him on a good day. A General daughter, a daughter of a drugged, who struggled to raise her, remember a couple of her birth parents being killed either shot, hit and run and some had even killed themselves, she's been sold off to slaver, she's been beaten, had a father who, went mad. She herself been on the same life, insane for two lives, she couldn't handle being reborn again - the guilt of killing people, still followed her even now.

She's been taught skills from before where she's still able to remember them, whether she can still use them in this life time is a different story, but if this one the same as all the others then there's no doubt, it well happened again. There was only one man, she had ever loved, she couldn't have children in that life time, to many still-born, she never loved again, she couldn't bring herself to love anyone again. Evey life time her parents would think of her, as strange, she was antisocial, never talked to other children, mainly because she found them all annoying, with there need to know everything, the stupid exercise they've made them do, she couldn't have been bother to do them all again.

She's lived a life of being homeless, because she couldn't be bothered to get another job, to pay the bills and live on, she lived on the streets. She's been through so many lives, so many times, learnt different skills, been through different countries, she's done everything humanly possible, she was even a dog in one life - it was strange, but she's been there and done that, didn't even get the t-shirt. All her lives, she's surprise Death hadn't made her gender a boy just to shake things up, but, she was always born a girl.

She was what most people would call her an old soul, where most things were dull and plain to her, she couldn't care about things which would make a normal person happy. She doesn't care about birthdays anymore, one thing her birth-parents in every life time would think was strange even the most, abusive would call her a freak, she's seen the good in humanity, team work shining through in the worse times, but she's also seen the madness in those and demons in others.

She wasn't too surprised in finding being born again, as a bastard daughter, from a one night stand. The mother was young, wanted to keep her, the woman really did, but due to her age and the one night stand, the woman parents were not all happy with their daughter, kicked her out from home and the woman finding trouble keeping two jobs and rasing her. She's ten mouths old when the woman with brown hair and blue eyes couldn't keep her any longer. She was, worried about her, mainly because her daughter hadn't shown any signs of talking, believing herself being a horrible mother, but that was fair from the truth, because she couldn't care to talk, always had to dumb herself down, so she wouldn't bring too much attentions.

Wrap up in a warm pink blanket and gently placed in a basket a hand written care placed down beside her, she was off at the middle of the night, but the thing about New York is the city is it's known for the city that never sleeps, nothing much had change, since the last times the child had been reborn. There were still people about, as the woman drives her away, given her second glanced here and there, doubting about her plain. Apparently her mother, used to work for some from off media, slept with the person whom she was, meant to interview and that's where she was going, dropped off at Stark Tower the woman looked down her one last time and maybe it was wrong, maybe the child shouldn't, be messing with the woman, but she wanted to tell her she understood.

"Meh, mama," she spoked and the woman was gone, car pulled away, but the child saw the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Blue eyes glanced up at the door and behind her it had open the man was speaking to someone, who she hadn't known, but the bolding man closes the door and walks away, only to double look at the basket in front of him.

"Bloody hell, he could at least wore protection," he mumbles. "Let's see," he picks up the little card that was beside her. "Tony Stark. You might not remember me or care, but this bundle is your's. I do not wish to, be apart of the child life, her name is Cynthia Melody Stark."

He mumbles and a hand goes over his bolding head, placing the card in his front pocket of his black suit, he opens the door and walks inside the tower.

"Good even Mr. Stane," a voice called.

This had caught the child attention, her eyes didn't catch anyone walk in, granted being an infant her vision was fairly limited, but still, she had better sense than that.

"Where's Tony?"

"Sir is still down in his lab."

The man let's out a sigh and he glanced back down at the infant.

"The press is going to have a field day."

She watches as he goes into an elevator he glanced down at her and shakes, his head in a disapprove way, if she was older, she would have hissed at him and kicked him in the knee - it takes a while afterwords until he reaches the floor Stark, she thought at the new father, wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and a smoothie in his head, his eyes flicker towards her.

At least, she didn't have the same eyes as him, she thought.

"Who's the kid Obie?" he asked and Stane places the basket down onto the table, pointing a finger at her way.

"This is yours Tony," Stark raises an eye brow.

"No it's not."

Stane nods his head.

"Oh yes she is."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Tony asked and Stane passes him the card.

"Everything is on that card, gender, birthday and name. The mother didn't want her, said she slept with you and popped that thing out," he tosses a thumb at her direction.

She giggles, if she was being reborn again she wanted to find humour in anything she could.

"Huh," Tony points out. "The kid got a sense of humour."

Obadiah tosses an arm over Tony shoulder and walked him away, glancing over at the girl.

"Now Tony, I know you bring women home and all, but you have to understand," he shakes his hand about. "You get my picture, now let's talk, you're twenty and about to turn twenty-one. How do you think the press of well reacted finding out that Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark has a heir already for, Stark Industries, if you keep her?"

"You do realized that we don't know if the kid even mime," Tony points out. "The mother could have ditched her here just to get rid off her and Obie, you do remember I couldn't care about the press, right."

He pats Tony on the back.

"I know, I know, but we need to think this through. The stocks could drop and you are about to gain the keys back to the business."

"How about this? I'll run a test on her to see if she's really mine and then we can talk about it later? I'm sure everything well be, under control."

Stane throws his arms up in defense before, placing them in his pocket.

"Fine, whatever it's up to you."

Both men turned to the sound of crying, they exchanged a glanced.

"Don't look at me," Stane said. "You said, you had it under control."

She cried and cried, Tony tired to go back to work, but sighed, pinching the bridge of his noise, he walked over and held her in his arms, she claimed down, deciding his job was over she placed him back into the basket, but she cried as soon as he let go off her, the same pattern redo a couple of times, before Tony had given up. He sits on the couch inside the lab and frowns at the infant in his arms.

"Your causing a lot of trouble you know that."

"Sir, do you wish for me to order some baby things?"

Tony could have sworn the child held amusement in her eyes.

"Nope, no, no," he winches at the smell. "Take that back, maybe some dippers and a bottle."

"A crib," the AI, points out and Tony, sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah a crib."

* * *

Cynthia had to give her new father credit - the man was a genius and she couldn't help, but wonder if her mind well work the same, she gag at the idea. She remember in one life time a genius, she once knew had killed himself, people never understood him, thought he was crazy, even his own parents had despaired him they found his body laying in a pool of his own dried blood, three days later in his living room. Sometimes being the village idiot has it's upside, because you're too obviously to the world and its harsh words around you to even care, so in a sense, she hoped she hadn't gain her father genius.

For a change she also hoped, he would ditch her, dump her or give her away, because only a billionaire company is too much hard work. It also means trouble and she likes a peaceful life, because only a company which makes weapons can only cause problems, people wanting money by targeting the weakest link, having no friends because they would think, she was too good for them and then there are, the press. Yeah no, not to mention all the people who will be after, her head, because people tended to forget that a weapon company, is just another job, another job which may end your life, but it's still just another job. A very difficult job at that.

So now she's left inside a spare room, being placed in a crib and watched over by an AI - the thing about rebirth is, you find yourself at the start once again and being a baby is fairly boring, so she stares at the plain wall in front of her, trying to block out the thought that her new father happened to be poking, his head in, her room.

"Are you sure she's mine Jarvis?" he asked.

"Positive sir, she's 100% yours, she shares your DNA sir."

"Huh?"

"Do you wish me to inform Mr Stane about the new member?"

"No," his no, is long and slow.

Tony walks forward towards the infant in the crib and stares down at her, pointing.

"Isn't she meant to cry J?" he asked.

"I do believe sir, human children have a tendess to cry when they need something or are uncomfortable."

She wanted to snort, because she hadn't acted like a new-born, since her seven time being reborn, but instead of a snort had come a hiccup.

"Huh."

Her new father seems to be saying that a lot lately.

He picks her up gently and she wanted to turn her noise in the air, because just great, just great, this was so what she needed another father to be an alcoholic, he better not be an abusive bastard, otherwise she was going to run again.

Tony raise an eye brow as the child turns her head and throws out, her little arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I believe, she may smell your alcoholic on you, sir."

As she tried to get away from, his tight grip, she had to give credit when due, he's a drinker, but he wasn't acting like one. Maybe he hadn't had enough to make him, tipple just yet?

"Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on the back of her head. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Trust me."

He walks over towards the arm-chair and she can feel tears pick up in, her eyes, but refuse to acknowledge them.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to look after you. I'm really not the parenting type."

She was listing now, because he was the first to admit, everybody she had come across always thought they had it down pack, until the stress was too much for them.

"Man, Obie right about one thing. The press well have a field day tomorrow, unless," he glanced down at her. "You know, I'm not going to say something like I love you or anything, because I've only just found out about you. But I really shouldn't look after you."

Gee yer think, she thought.

"Don't tell anyone this," he points out. "But I think it's best if I send you off somewhere. I don't know how to be a father, mime wasn't exactly a role mode and Howard was a bit of a jerk, he was, drunk most of the time."

And your going to turn out like him, she sadly thought.

"This is for your happiness, your safety, beside you wouldn't want to run a weapon company."

He turns his head away from her, chin being held up by his hand as he stares of at the window, she titles her head and reaches out to him, arms wide.

This guy needed a hug, she thought.

She tried to move froward, but it was difficult, his eyes widen at the action, before gently places her arms down, she pokes her tone out and he raised an eye brow, as she tries to redo her earlier action.

"J, what's happening?"

"It appears, she wishes to hug you sir."

"That or trying to choke me."

Her arms went further and further, trying to reach out and he leaned her further away from him, she huff and cross her arms and she gives, him a raspberry.

"Yep, point one for Tony, zero for Cynthia."

She wanted to be immediately, so she narrowed her eyes and tossed him a glare, he just tickled her chin.

"You're kind of cute, you know?"

He stood and was about to place her back down into the crib, she refused and then the next thing, she knew a bubble surrounded them, both of them widen their eyes. This was new, she's never had powers before, but here it was a bubble, acting like a shield, surrounded them, she was held close to his chest after that. His eyes holding amazement, as a finger slowly moves about and for the first time in a long time, she felt child wonder inside of her, her fingers guiding along with Tony as they stare at the bubble like shield around them. She blinks, deciding she wanted it gone and just like that the bubble pops and water like liquid was seen, dropping down to the ground, gently, Tony holds out his hand and rubs his fingers together, as he catches a rain drop.

Personally she thought that was pretty cool and she claps her hands, giggling madly even her new father had a smile on, his face.

"J, what was that?"

Jarvis was, quite for a moment, as if the AI it's self was having trouble to determined it's self.

"I believe the bubble was some form of shield, sir."

"But there wasn't any mutant cells in her DNA, was there Jarvis."

"No sir there was not."

"Huh," he responded. "Do you think the mother, may have used her as a test subject?"

"It could be possible, but there were no signs."

"Huh."

She giggles again, maybe this life time won't be so bad.

* * *

Obadiah Stane was not very happy, wasn't happy at all, his Godson had decide to keep the child and now, he finds himself in the back of the car with Happy driving and Tony speaking over the phone ordering baby things and that, said child was looking at him and he could have sworn she had a smug of a smile on her face. Great even the kid held something against him, aw well if she tries to kill him when she's older, he would know she remember about the conversation, held in the lab. Just another problem, he had to work around.

"Don't be like that Obie," Tony teased as he hanged up, his phone. "She's your grand-daughter, say hello to little Miss Stark."

Tony gently grabs the child small hands and waves at him, she's frowning at him, Stane sure of it, because then a yawn escaped her mouth as Tony let's her hand go. He watches as his godson holds onto her, ticking her chin and allowing Cynthia to, grab his finger with her small tiny hands.

"Tony you do know if you go through with this, you can't just toss her away, if you get sick off her." he warns.

Tony gasp, dramatically holding the child close to his chest.

"How dare you, I would never. Nope from here on out I'm a new man."

Stane raises an eye brow, because really he can't see his alcoholic, genius, billionaire godson, a new man, not without a couple of drinks.

"I mean it Obie," he reassured. "From this day froth, I'm going to try to be a better father then Howard ever was. I don't want my little princess, growing up with the same life-style as me. Meaning her old man, won't be a drunk."

"And what are you going to tell the press?"

"I've already got that worked out."

"Were here boss," Happy informed them.

"Thank you Happy. How would you like to be an uncle?"

The body guard blinks at the news.

"Boss?"

"Think about it," Tony pats him on the back and opens the door.

Stark holds onto her a little bit tighter and close to his chest, wrapping the edge of the blanket around, her small cubby cheek to avoided the lights from the cameras. It doesn't take them long, it never does when the press is involve, he's hardly onto the carpet and they've already flocked towards him like sheep, pointing their microphone at him, holding their pens up in the air and firing questions from left to right. Happy comes in and another body guard on his side, they block both sides and they walk forwards, Obadiah behind them and following, as they walked down into the hall.

The get to the small stage, but Tony doesn't stand behind the stand, which is there for him, instead he sits down next to.

"Hey can we sit," Tony said. "I feel like sitting, sitting great and yet's make as little noise as possible. Shh, she's sleeping."

He gestures a finger towards the girl in, his arms, small chatter breaks out, but advantage they do as they are told.

"Mr Stark, is it true you are now the CEO of Stark Industries?" one asked.

"What's the thing in your arms Mr Stark," another asked.

Tony waves, his hand downwards.

"First of it all, yes it is. I'm now of age to be CEO of Stark Industries a new area, well begin. Second of all this here is my daughter, not an it."

Another uproar of questions had begun, but only one had caught his attentions.

"What's her name Mr Stark?"

"This here is little, Cynthia Melody Stark. She's my daughter and if she wishes to later on, when she becomes of age, she will be able to take over Stark Industries."

"Who's the mother?"

"I won't give names. The family wishes not to be mention, but sadly the mother had died during childbirth."

He stands and starts to walk away despite the press asking for more attentions, more news about the ordeal, he refuses every signal one of them.

* * *

Months later, Tony had found himself sitting on the couch, feeding the child in his arms, he's already seen the newspaper. A picture of him holding his daughter in, his arms with the title of,

Cynthia Melody Stark, future owner of Stark Industries, well she follow her father and grandfather footsteps?

Tony hopes not, he doesn't want that for his daughter, he knew showing her off to the public was a risked move, not just for the company, but for his daughter well-being, he doesn't want her to have the same trouble as he did, growing up. However he also knew the press would have found out about her, soon or later and he wasn't too keen in seeing titles about, secret lover or adopted daughter floating around the news, so he had taken the chance and told the world.

Surprising the stocks had gone up and Cynthia hadn't had another indecent, where she would pop a shield into existence.

In truth, Tony doesn't know why he decide to keep her, one minute he wanted nothing to do with her - even after the press conference, but then she had to warn up to his blocked off heart and he really did turn into a new man. Hell, he even went to a board meeting with, her strap to his chest with a baby carry, telling anyone off if they thought it was a good idea to, remind him children weren't allowed in the room. Even the Generals had inched away from him, as he dared anyone to come near him.

Great he was going to be over protective, which wasn't cool, wasn't cool at all, but he wasn't going to neglect his child erither.

"Sir Mr Rhodey is at the door."

"Great, let him in J."

"Of course sir, he's been in form of your location. He doesn't appeared to happy."

Tony can live with that, because Stane wasn't to happy lately either, he kicked him out the other day after he swore in front of, his daughter. He would not allow such thing.

"Tony, what's this I hear about an heir?"

Tony doesn't replied straight away, instead he places down the bottle and gently places his daughter on his shoulder and pats her on the back, waiting for that burp.

James raises an eye brow.

"Platypus!" he cheered. "Want to see you're god-daughter?"

The man taken back by the news.

"It's true, you really had a kid. Tony did the mother really die or was it one night stand?"

"You didn't answer my question."

The child giggles in, his arms.

"That's not the point Tones, answer my questions. You know I won't tell."

"Fine, for your information. Yes I did have a daughter and yes she's mime. No her mother isn't dead. She just wants nothing to do with the child life."

"I see," he mumbles.

"And you don't need to give me the talk about, not caring for her. I already know this and we've been doing fine."

"Blah," the child spoke.

"So do you want to meet her or not, because Obie great and all, but I feel as if someone new should come along and take the rings."

James sighs in defeated and pinches the bridge of, his noise, before holding out his arms.

"Sure Tones."

"No," the child said, as she was, passed over. "Nope, no, no."

"She can talk?" Rhodes asked.

"Yeah, a little, she's a quick learner, she's a little clinging though."

Just on cue, Cynthia holds out her arms and tears are seen, as she open and closes her hands to Tony.

"Sorry little one, daddy wants you to meet you're Godfather."

He gestured to James and Miss Stark turns to him, shocking Tony friend all the same, before she pokes out her tone and points a finger at him.

"H-him?" she asked and Tony nods.

"Yep, " he pops out the p.

It was then for the first time, since she had found out Obie was going to be her Grandfather, she had cried.

* * *

Sooner or later, Cynthia had come to love her Godfather, she would ask when James was off with the military and asked when, he would come back and if her new father, had to go to a meeting with the troops, she had got to come along - only if Rhodes was there, clinging onto him like a life boat.

When she was one, she had met Miss Pepper Potts, as her father held onto her hand, as she walked around him, she hadn't liked the woman at first, but decided she was okay afterwords, when the red-head had brought her a white flower dress.

Happy was her favourite out of all of, her father body guards, he spent time with her even when he wasn't working. He often was the baby-sitter, if her father had decided not to take her to a board meeting or if he had to go out in public, refusing her away from the spot-light, personally she very much appreciate it.

Tony Stark knew very well, his daughter wasn't like other children, granted he had little experience with children, but he knew children weren't meant to act the way, Cynthia does. He's tried to introduce her to others, he really did, but she was fairly antisocial, she kept to herself and he could have sworn his daughter held a strong dislike for kids her age, because she often kept to herself, never responding well to others unless it was him or, James even Pepper sometimes had difficult time with her. She hardly talked and according to the web, kids her age were, meant to be at the stage where they talked noun stop at first, he thought she had lost the ability, ended up teaching her sigh language only for her to go the next day.

"Thanks for the new skill dad."

He wanted to screamed.

She's four, when Tony understands about her shield powers, self-defence, she can use them by will, just by a thought or a need for protection, he also notes that she doesn't speak like a normal child would, she speaks like an adult to old for, her age.

She's five when he just lets her be, let's her do as she pleases, but guides her every now and again and reminds her, he does care about her. She's five when she goes to school, not a boarding, like he did and not a private one, upon her requested, but a state one instead. He wanted the best for the best for his daughter, but she was happy with anything she had got, it didn't mean he wasn't allowed to spoil her every now and again. Scratch that, he really did spoil her. He also did not at all cry, when he waved her off despite what Miss Potts would say, because he really never did, well he may have cried and made a fool off himself, great he was going to be one of those dads.

She wasn't inserting in toys or video games, she was satisfied with music and books, she loved playing the piano or anything in the string music family. She's six when he buys her a harp and boots about in the tower that, his little girl is a musical prodigal.

She's seven when he tells people to stop dumbing things down for her, because he knows she can understand and notice the anger or annoyance in her eyes, when they treat her as if she couldn't understand.

Nobody questions Tony, if the girl is really his, because she looks so much like him and even acts like him at times, she has the same hair and the same face only different is, is well the obvious bright, baby blue eyes, something which Tony is sure she had gotten from, her unknown mother.

She's eight when, she really did kick Obadiah in the knee.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely, I would love to hear you're thoughts about this story and for a bit off shamless promotion anyone whom into Harry Potter, I do have a Harry Potter fic as well.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hand signs'

"Speaking"

* * *

She's nine when she meets a boy name Peter Parker the kid quite, he doesn't have many friends in fact Cynthia sure he doesn't have any at all. Then again, she can't talk much like her last life Cynthia rather not socialize with people, she found long ago when she did make connections with others, she found herself attached and when she dies only to be reborn, she spends most of that lifetime siting in self-pity. Which was why she doesn't go and spend time with other children that and her soul to old to enjoy things another child, would enjoy, she doesn't like their loud screaming or their loud tempter if they don't get what they want.

She doesn't like spending her days colouring in shapes or do simple maths questions which, she already knows, she enjoys her isolation. She knows the teachers are, worried about her social skills and her communicate level - the principle had called her father and informed him on the matter.

"I understand the problem," Tony told the elderly woman. "But the truth is there really is nothing wrong with my daughter, she just doesn't like too much sound. She's also not a big fan of other children. Gets along with adults just fine, but not other kids."

The principle hesitate before nodding and letting them go. The teachers don't bother her afterwords, when she shows them that she can write without a problem of when, she uses words too big for her age, they just shake it off as another Stark genius. The teachers also learns about Cynthia style for communicate, she prefers hand sign instead only one of her teachers learn it, after realizing she doesn't listen to them when spoken too. They offer her a chance to skip a couple of classes, but she denials every time, leaving most adults puzzle.

For Cynthia the answer is simple, she doesn't want to skip away most of her life time, beside she doesn't know what to become later on down the track, she doesn't think that this time line, father would be very happy with her, living on the streets especially when there's no need to and she also doesn't believe, Tony would be to thrilled about her living off the land and traveling the globe. So she stays and then Peter Parker had to come into her life.

Cynthia was sitting on the swing and a blank expression, just thinking about how to use this life a little more different. When Parker was, pushed to the ground, lips trembling and eyes watery, lunch now on the ground, he gets up and only to be pushed back down boy the older boy in front of him, Cynthia frowns, because if there was one thing she doesn't like are bullies and she's seem her fair share off them.

From the rich to greedy to give to the poor, to a king whom had made his life purposes to cause, his servants to suffer and then from the everyday normal, bigger person believing he or she was better than anyone else. However she doesn't move and just allows it to happen, turns around as a punch to the face a couple of times or a kick in the stomach, but guilt was eating her up and with a heavy sigh, she moves over towards the screen and wondering.

Where the bloody hell was the teacher?

However unlike most children being brought into the world, Cynthia has a small advantage, now she would be lying if she told someone she really did remember all her skills, everything she picked up from before, but even Death doesn't like a soul too powerful and purposely makes her forgot skills that would bring too much attentions towards her. Despite this though Cynthia Stark knew how to punch and as that said bully was about to throw a final punch to Parker face, she comes in from behind and pulls him by the ear.

"Ow, that hurt's. Let me go you big mining!" The bully cries out and she raised an eye brow.

After all this was the same kid - that's been punching someone two years younger and smaller than him and he's calling her a mining. This was why she doesn't like children.

She spits in his face and push him aside, causing him to trip, but not fall, his chest pumps up and stars at her.

"I'm telling a teacher!" he cries out and runs off.

She glanced down at the boy in front of her, he's crying into his chest, as he hugs his legs. Feeling socially uncomfortable, she bends down and slowly pats him on the shoulder.

"There, there," she said. "It's um ... alright. Yes it's alright."

"Miss Stark." a teacher voice was heard and that said kid from before stood behind the teacher with a smug of smile, before it turns into a frown and fake tears are seen, he points at her.

"It was her Ms, she was being mien to Peter and I only step in to stop her," he starts to cry. "But then she pulled my ear and it hurts a lot."

Yep, she could only think. This was why she doesn't like children.

There all back standing basters, she bitterly thought.

However being Tony Stark daughter has its advantage, because Stark is a very overprotective father when he wants to be, it's why there are security guards walking around the school, ready to strike of defence if necessary. Which made Happy Hogan a great eye witnesses when her father was call away from work and pulled into the principles office later that day and when away from ears dropper, he smiled and told her.

"I'm very proud of you kid."

* * *

From the day on Parker was also a thorn in her side, mainly because he had kept following her, he would pull back his head or turn the other way around if she had caught him watching. It wasn't until another bully indecent occur where she was forced to step in once again, he was, forced against the wall, trying to get out of the mess when the same boy from before was taunting and laughing. Now Cynthia could walk away and pretend the event wasn't happening before her eyes, but for some reason, for some stupid reason her brain was going, no don't do this, you'll become worse then him.

So she could only sigh and ever so slowly walk up towards the kid, tapping on his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

Wrack!

The sound of her closed wrist was heard as, her skin had come across his, filling him to the ground and running away crying.

"Jackass," she mumbles.

"T-thank you," Parker shyly said.

She shrugs and walks away, but Parker follows, it's only when there out in the play ground, she turns around, narrowed eyes and hands on her hips.

"What do you want Parker?" she hissed out and he gulps with fear.

"Nothing," he butler out.

She rolls her eyes. "It's not nothing, you've been following me and I want to know why."

"W-well, well ... well you see, I want to say thank you for saving me twice," he gulps again. "And ... and I was wondering, if you and I could be friends?"

His head turns slightly and she sighs, pinches her noise. Maybe if she get's reborn again, she was going to punch Death in the face for forcing her to do this.

"I don't need friends," she told him.

She tired to walk away and not meet his eyes, because the kid looked like a kick puppy and he wasn't moving, just standing there sniffing, twiddling his fingers, she could only sigh. Cynthia had turned around, but she didn't walk forward, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground, kicking the dirt up as she goes.

"Fine you win," he looks up with hope in his eyes. "But don't think we're going to be BFF or anything. Got it?" he nods his head. "Because I don't have friends."

* * *

Oh how she wished, she could just ditch him the next day and leave him out in the wild, but when one day and another had passed Cynthia Melody Stark had found herself enjoying Peter Parker company which was not how she wanted, but the kid was genius. A brian that she's sure Tony would be impressed with and their friendship started to grow, instead of one sitting at the back of the classroom and the other in the middle row, they sat together even in lunch breaks.

Teaches had to do a double-look to make sure there eyes weren't playing tricks on them, because it isn't everyday that Cynthia Stark, daughter of Tony Stark showed social skills.

* * *

She's ten when Peter claims, he wants to learn sign language with her, because he notices how she could sit in silence for days and not responding to anyone, but her father and he learns with determination. Both are also ten when Aunt May and Uncle Ben meet Cynthia for the first time, being dropped off by a body-guard the adults watched on with caution eyes, as the man moves away - the two ten-year old happily plays with a Lego set and Cynthia can't help, but find amusement, as the Parkers talk to themself behind a wall.

"It's Cynthia Stark," May said and Ben nods.

"Yes, it appears so."

"He's friend with Cynthia Stark."

"Hmm," Ben hums as his wife, is still trying to get over the shock.

"A Stark, Ben. A Stark, a billionaire daughter."

She can't help, but snigger and Peter casting her a worried eye.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just ears dropping," she answered.

It's also on her tenth birthday when Tony finally meets the Parkers. The birthday small just him, Rhodes, Happy, Pepper and even Obadiah.

"You must be the Parkers?" Tony asked, shaking Ben hand and May can't help the gasp which escaped her mouth.

"Yes we are. Peter our nephew."

"Hmm, Cynthia told me," he shrugs as the pair look around. "She doesn't really have many friends, so we usually host a small party."

"We understand," May said, as she had gotten over her shock. "Peter doesn't have many friends either."

The adults talk and Rhodes has a blind fold over his eyes, as both children call out direction, trying to guide him around the room, Pepper giggling to herself at the chaos.

"Right," Cynthia orders. "No Uncle James, you're other right."

"It's left," Peter corrects. "He's meant to go left."

"How far left?" Rhodes asked. "Three steps? Four, come on kids."

The pair share a smile.

"Four steps to your left," Peter told him.

"No Uncle James, three steps to you're right."

He took one step to many crashing into the wall, he shakes the pain off and removes his blind fold.

"I wasn't anywhere nere it, was I?" he asked them and they shook their heads.

"Nope," they both said.

Before giggling madly and even Rhodes found himself chucking.

* * *

It's middle school where the pair have a small problem, mainly because Cynthia Stark is tired of a sulking Peter Parker, because he doesn't have it in him to asked Gwen Stacy out. He's currently hitting his head on the locker door as the, said girl walks by them.

'Just asked her out,' she sign.

"I can't just asked her out," he said in despair and she rolls her eyes.

'Why not? Go up to her and just say. Hey my name Peter Parker and I would really like for you to go on a date with me.'

His stares back at her, with a dead-pan look.

"That won't work."

Harry Osborn a teen, she meet during one of her father's charity events walks by them.

"Whatever you say man," she told him and walks away.

Peter gives Harry a look of understanding, before following after her, because he wasn't the only guy in the school, whom had a crushed on a girl that doesn't know he exists. Leaving a sulking Osborn behind.

* * *

There in high school, where Cynthia Stark knows very well she has Harry Osborn trying to gain her attention. It's also in high school where Parker had the nervous to ditch her in a field trip, leaving the group behind and gone gods know where and only come back, scratching his arm, she stares at the action and pokes it.

"Why would you poke it?" he asked out loud.

'I don't know, why are you stretching it?' she hand sign. 'You're not taking drugs are you?'

"No, I'm not."

'Are you sure?'

'I was bitten by a spider, okay.' he signs back.

'I don't think, spider bit's are meant to stretch.'

'I don't know. I'm going to look it up when I get home.'

He stretches his arm and she continued to stare, poking it again and he frowns.

"Seriously, you're just going to poke it?"

"You might want to get it check out," she told him.

* * *

Peter Parker would like to think, he knows Cynthia Stark better than anyone, however in saying that even he doesn't know what goes on in his friend mind half the time, however despite all this, he knows she is very well a wear of his change. Not the, you're going through puberty stage, but the, I haven't notice about your super reflex lately, but his favourite line would have to be. "Oh, you can stick to walls now. Good for you."

He also knows that, she has probably already figure it out that, he's Spider-Man, because she's always casting him a worried look and that's saying something, because Cynthia is never worried or at least tries not to show it. She plays her emotions close to her chest and he's only ever seen annoyances, anger and most of the time boarding, but worry is new, it also doesn't help when he's being Spider-Man and trying to whoo the heart of Gwen Stacey heart. Yeah, he feels like a horrible friend, for one of the reason Cynthia probably trusts him enough to confession that, he is Spider-Man to her, but he hadn't told her, much like he hadn't told Aunt May.

But then Uncle Ben death just brought a whole nother issues to the table, Cynthia was there for him at the funeral, he kinds of owns her at least some form of reason to why, he comes to school with a new fresh bruise of why he hadn't picked up her calls. He also knows Mr Stark is keeping an eye on him, he's seen Stark men watching him with weary eyes, every now and again, he wonders if the old man knows his secret as well. Aww, who was he kidding the guy is a genius.

Probably worked it out on the first sighting of Spider-Man, he thought to himself.

Then Harry Osborn had finally got the nerve to ask her out on a date, standing beside her, he walks up with roses in his hands and he combs his hair back with his hair.

"Miss Stark," he asked and cast Peter a glanced, before looking back at her.

"Mr Osborn."

"I was wondering," he fakes a cough. "If you well go to the movies with me sometime this week."

She raised an eye brow and Peter was waiting for her to say her normal respond, which was, "that's kind, but sorry," however it wasn't her normal responds.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch ma'am, just you and me."

Blue eyes stare back into Osborn own eyes and Peter can't help, but shiver, because sometimes when she stares you right in the eye - it's like, she's judging your very soul.

"Sure," both men eyes widen. "I'll give you a chance. Seven o'clock sounds reasonable?"

He nods. "Very also," he hands her the roses. "I believe these are for you."

"Thank you Mr Osborn."

"You're very welcomed Miss Stark."

Peter watches as Harry walks down the hall with a small skip, in his step and he can't help, but wonder. Why an earth was he jealous?

"That went different," he comments.

"Whoopi," he hears Harry yelling from the distinct.

She shrugs and gently places the roses in her locker.

"A change of heat," she claims and walks away.

Peter Parker made a vow to himself that, he was going to give Harry Osborn the shovel talk.

* * *

However not everything goes to plain, Peter, spider powers seem to be causing more trouble then good. Gwen father was dead and now Gwen herself was dead, Cynthia had broken up with Harry after he changed and not for the better - it also didn't help when Osborn had come in the last minute to save his skin and only to died in the process.

"Look out for her, for me Peter," was his last words, before the Osborn had taken his last breath.

Even in death, his only thoughts were of Cynthia and Peter felt as if it was his fault. He's got two years of high school left and he doesn't think, he can pull through especially when his Aunt May had only recently passed away, leaving him alone and with little money. Oh he's very well a wear of Stark gift cards, but he isn't able to bring himself to use them, they just sit there and collect dust as his depression gets worse. Cynthia been trying to talk to him, calling him, texting messaging him, but he makes little effects to return them, he's afraid.

Everything was his fault, first Uncle Ben, Gwen dad, Gwen herself, Cynthia broke off her relationship with Harry, because he was trying to kill Spider-Man and yet the man still loved her even in his last breath. Everyone he goes near, just get's killed and Peter can't lose another, he can't lose Cynthia, like he's lost the other's. Oh he knows very well about the rumors behind his back at school, you don't go along with being friends with a Stark for as long as he had and leave them for no reason and not have people talk.

But he reminds himself it's for her safety and despite Spider-Man being back in action, after a long-term off, his life as Peter Parker is going down, his grades are falling and he doesn't feel like getting up in the morning and suddenly staring at the calling, seems more interesting then life it's self. He could go with living on and never talking to the only other person, he's known for ever, for as long as he wants, but he's forgotten something, her father happens to be Tony Stark.

So maybe he should have seen it coming when, he sees Tony in his small apartment building one night, after coming home from patrol, laying back in an arm-chair, texting away on his phone.

"Parker, take a sit," Tony doesn't look up.

Peter gulps, because Tony has never called him by his last name, so he steady himself, slowly walking over to the close chair. Tony stops texting and places his phone in his front pocket, he sinks into the chair and points at him.

"You're Spider-Man," he told him.

"How?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Simple, I'm a genius," he clarifies. "Look this isn't the point of why I'm here. We need to talk, now you've been, avoiding my daughter."

He leans forward, arms on both side and his eyes stare back into Peter's.

"I know," he admits. "I've stuffed up. Like really bad, really bad, she's been there for me and I replay her by avoiding her every chance I get."

Tony gives him a grim smile.

"Parker. I've known you for a long time, it's why I also knew you were Spider-Man. You didn't use to stick to walls."

Peter face plans, remembering that over night dinner.

"I also know, you would have you're own reason in avoiding Cynthia. You're scared of losing her."

Peter tensed up and his eyes widen, he won't lie, he is scared of losing her.

"If you keep this up, she's going to get tired and move on."

"I know Mr Stark, but I think it's-"

"Nonsense."

Tony stands and pulls him up, leading to the door.

"I don't want to hear it, you're a good kid Parker," he points out as the both leave the room. "Which was why you be living in Stark tower."

Peter eyes widen and watched, as the male Stark closes the door.

"I can't live there."

"Why not, you practically did before?"

Point, Peter thought.

"Beside you get to tell Cynthia, why you weren't great moral support when her x passed away."

Peter could only groan at the reminded, sometimes he wonders if Mr Stark really did try to help him.

* * *

Peter Parker was literary pushed forward and into Cynthia room by her father, as soon as they got Stark tower, he chosen to glare at the door.

Slap!

Was the sound of Cynthia Stark slapping him across the face, yeah he kind of deserve that, he rubs his cheek and waits for the red mark to go away, before he notices a narrowed eye Stark, hands on her hips and leaning forward, her eyes were puffer.

She's been crying and guilt was eaten him up again, because for as long as he's known he never seen real tears, even at his Uncle Ben funeral a person she had come to look up passing away, she didn't cry, but here was proof that said otherwise.

"Well?"

He gulps, why did Starks have to be intimidating, he asked himself.

"Um," he mumbles, before pointing at the door. "You're dad forced me to -"

"Live here," she finished. "I know this," her arms folded across her chest. "Tell me something, I don't know."

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologize.

"Sorry for?"

Stuff it, he thought. If her dad's knows, she knows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about being Spider-Man and sorry for ditching you in being moral support, when you did the opposite. I'm sorry for being a coward and not telling you sooner."

Cynthia claimed down after that, but she turned away from him, facing the view, hugging her arms close to her chest.

"He told me you know?" he tensed and his eyes widen at the news.

"About?" he hesitate to asked.

"He told me that he was the Goldin," she admits, sharing a glazed, before her eyes were back at the window. "I knew you weren't safe after that. I try to talk some sense into him, but he wasn't listing then, seemed to only have the goal of killing Spider-Man and revenging his father."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles again.

"I'm really sorry," Peter said, after a long moment of silence.

Cynthia didn't respond right away, but instead let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not mad at you Peter, not now anyway. I've known you've been busy with everything, but you don't need to do this superhero stuff alone."

Her head turns slightly, arms still hugging herself, as she sits down on the floor, he follows suit and sits near her, his eyes staring at the wall in front of him. He was a fool, he knows that now, he didn't tell his Aunt about him being Spider-Man and he didn't tell Mr Stark or his best friend, believing it was better if they hadn't known.

"I think it's only fair."

He turns his head to see Cynthia smiling at him, he blinked once, wondering what she could be on about.

"I know one of your secrets, so I'm going to tell you mime."

He raised an eye brow and she snorts.

"Well to be fair, it wasn't a secret. I just sort off ... forgot to mention it."

Now he was just confused, he heard the rain starting to fall down on the window behind them, Cynthia had gotten up and opened the said window, she gestured him to move forward, he was skeptical, but he didn't voice his concern. They stared at the window, the light rain blowing in woods, as it would splatter across their faces - the next thing Peter knew the rain wasn't beginning to soak them and a bubble right shield had form around them. He was, amazed his right hand slowly moves forward and he couldn't help, as he touch the light purple bubble, he was in as the rain drip down from the outside of the shield.

Maybe he should have been a bit angry that, his best friend had keep it from him, but knowing Cynthia she probably couldn't have cared about the gift in her hands - so he allowed it to slide. He turns to her and notice, how she was staring above the dark clouds over her a small smile on her face and joy shinning in her eyes, he grins and turn back to look at the city below.

"This is awesome," he comments.

She doesn't answer him, she just smiles and they sit in comfortable silence for a while - the shield surrounding them, keeping them away from the rain.

* * *

Life goes on and so does Peter and Cynthia, Spider-Man still does his job and Peter still goes to school, his failing grades had gone back up and Cynthia and him were once again walking down the halls. They visit the cemetery every now and again, just to check on the gaves, he lives at Stark tower now and has his own personal floor, Tony been given him the, I'm -watching you eyes.

It's during prom when the pair go together as friends, Tony assist to take the limo, much to Cynthia embarrassment, he wears a suit and she wears her dark long blue dress, they mainly sit in comfortable silence, before Peter had decided he had nothing to lose and offers a hand.

"Care to dance, Miss Stark?" he asked and she gave him a small smile, before holding onto his hand.

"Why Mr Parker, didn't know you could," she teased.

"I think, I may just surprised you then."

"We'll see Parker, we'll see."

The pair danced away the last two songs.

* * *

I would like to point out that, I've made Peter Parker a high school student, instated of a collages one, because I didn't want the events of Iron Man one and Spider-Man taking place at the same time. I also killed of Aunt May, because I couldn't see myself writing about her later on. While I'm at it, I would also like to thank the three reviews and I'm very glade that you enjoy the story so far and hope chapter two, well be able to satisfied you and thank you for the ten people who have placed this story on their favorite list and thank you for the eighteen follows, along with everyone who's been reading this so far.

Reviews are very much appreciate.


End file.
